Villains Wiki:List Of Templates
This is a maintence page listing currently used templates - this is to help admins and users alike in adding the proper template to a page as well as which are most appropriate. Cleanup for articles that are in need of a "spit and polish" - in other words this is for articles that mean well but are suffering from bad grammar and formatting, unlike the Rewrite template Cleanup is for articles that are not just suffering bad writing but also format (pictures and so forth). the purpose of this template is to attract the attention of contributors and admins who can fix the formatting and text so as to improve the article and make it comply with higher-standards. Construction for articles that are not yet completed - this is best put onto articles one intends on fleshing out at a later date so it doesn't fall victim to a premature Cleanup or Incoherent tag, by adding this template a user is basically saying "this article is not finished - give it some time and it should improve". Deadend deadend articles lack any links to other articles and while this is fine for some obscure or unique villains in general an article should have links to something - when creating links be sure they actually make sense or you may find yourself earning an Incoherent tag. add Deadend template to articles you feel require links but have yet to do so. Deletioncandidate for the objectional material, troll humor, fan-creations and duplicate articles there exists Deletioncandidate, basically this template is flagging the particular article as being unneeded or unwanted - at which point admins will home in on the article and either dispose of it or explain why it should stay. Incoherent sometimes we come across anomalies.. bizarre things that make us wonder what the heck is going on.. they aren't blatantly trollish nor are they simply a case of bad grammar - they are Incoherent. These special articles may blur fiction and fact, give overly biased or downright false information and generally cause confusion to those who don't know the subject matter - they can also involve obscure characters or concepts and are not a clear case of "delete on sight". For these special pages one can put Incoherent to alert admins to these weird pages so they can research into it, if they are found to be hoaxes or beyond hope they will be deleted - however some of them are salvagable after some work. One-Line Article for articles that quite literally consist of one line or less - these articles can not possibly contain enough information alone and thus this template is added as a way to alert admins to them: if they are feeling merciful they might improve the article but usually a One-Line Article is deleted on sight.. if anything it shows a lack of effort on the contributors part if they can't even tell us about the villain in question. Plagiarism when someone has blatantly ripped-off or copied a large amount of text from another source it is Plagiarism and this template exists for two reasons: firstly to (hopefully) make the plagiarist understand that while not a major offense plagiarism is in "bad taste" and best avoided - secondly it exists to alert users that this article is a rip-off of someone else's work and thus should be rewritten so as not to be a complete clone of said work. Rewrite for articles that are suffering a severe case of bad grammar, spelling and so forth - while we try our best to avoid being what some would call "Grammar Nazis" a wiki is largely made out of text and contributors are reminded that while we understand not everyone is perfect A-grade students of literature and that English is far from the native language of many users it doesn't excuse the use of extremely bad spelling, grammar or (in the worst cases) "dude" and "leet" speak - writing an article that reads more like a text conversation than a wiki page is when we start to draw the line. Stub for articles that are more bulked up than the One-Line Articles but not quite informative enough to be considered complete - labelling an article a "Stub" informs users that the article requires more information but also deems the article to be of sufficient quality that it is safe from the "delete on sight" policy many admins have when it comes to uninformative articles. Vanity for articles that are more at home in Myspace, Facebook or other social sites is the Vanity template - this can also be used for fan-creations that slip into the mainstream wiki (characters on userpages and in the userbattles are exempt, since that is a separate part of the wiki). Category:Maintenance